User blog:QuantumFeint/Soraka Reworked - How would I do it.
Soraka Reborn This is Soraka rework idea by Quantum Feint. It's only idea, numbers might need tweeks to not be UP or OP. I have nothing to do with Riot, and I am proud of it. Identity Old Soraka has identity of buffer (armor from heal), debuffer (MR shred, silence) and strong healer. Her power lies in strong heals, that save lives. I wanted to keep her identity as much as possible. I however had to do few cuts to make her into fun-to play support. Strong waveclear needed to go, so had casual self sustain and global presence(ultimate). Also I decide to make her heals into heal over time, making them have less immediate impact but stronger over-time impact. My Soraka became strong healer and debuffer. Her ultimate is different than old one, and she now gets one point in it on level 1, which allows her to be threat from the very beginning of game. Her heals are of over-time character, but she has shield to make up for it. However, these heals have both mana and health cost, making them weak self sustain tool - forcing her to sacrifice own health to heal carry. She no longer shreds Magic Resist, but now she has ability that amplifies damage against target. Now, lets take a look at my kit ability by ability to see how much has identity changed. Soraka is protecting her allies with power of stars, making autoattacks against them deal magic damage to attacker. This damage is counted as self-inflicted, and Soraka neither champion attacked does get any assists from it, so it does not trigger turret aggro nor in combat flag on champions damaged by it. |range = 800 }} Her new Passive is similar to giving your allies no armor thornmails. That makes new soraka good in combination with taunt champions, like Ramus, Shen, and Galio. It also helps front line to limit lifesteal effect of marksman, so in your presence, enemy marksman will not heal as easily of bruisers as before. In lane ~10 magic damage per autoattack back can help bit with trades. Reason why it does not give assists is because if it did, Soraka would get all assists every teamfight. ;Level 18 Soraka with * 30 AP (full support build) - 58 magic damage against attacker * 200 AP (hybrid support build) - 75 magic damage against attacker * 700 AP (full AP Soraka) - 125 magic damage against attacker Stars shine upon Soraka, and she charges with their power. After 1.5 seconds, soraka can reactivate spell for 4 seconds and fire all power in direction of cursor. Deals magic damage to enemies in line, and marks them for 5 seconds. If mark is detonated by champions autoattack, target will deal reduced damage and will be slowed for 2 seconds. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 1075 }} Her new Q is inspired by Varus and Xerath's Q. Unlike them, Soraka has no movement speed reduction while charging, but unlike them, she can't fire her ability instantly and needs to wait whole 1.5 second before firing it. It applies marks, that allows your carry duel with enemies more easily, as autoattacking marked target both slows it and reduces their damage output for 2 seconds. This ability does not offer as strong waveclear as old Q, but still allows Soraka to do solo lane fun stuff. ;Level 18 Soraka with * 30 AP (full support build) - 241,5 magic damage, 25,6% slow and damage reduction * 200 AP (hybrid support build) - 335 magic damage, 29% slow and damage reduction * 700 AP (full AP Soraka) - 610 magic damage, 39% slow and damage reduction * 6 sec cooldown with 40% CDR, 4,5 sec cooldown with 40% CDR while ulting Shields target for 2.5 seconds, reducing duration of any crowd control effect on it by 1 second and granting heal over 10 seconds. When Soraka does not target herself, she also gains shield for 2.5 second of same power, calculated from Soraka's missing hp percentage. |leveling = (+ per ) |cooldown = 12 |range = 650 |cost = health and 70 mana }} Her new W is combination of instant shield that scales with missing health percentage, cc reduction by 1 second, and heal over time. Shielding low HP target grants strong shield even on low level, while full hp target receives almost no shield at all. This ability costs Soraka's hp, making it weaker in lane sustain situations and stronger at combat, or while saving ally. You can cast this ability on yourself to sustain yourself, but you will need 40 AP to not end hurt by ability at the end(because it costs health), so you better stack that AP asap. ;Level 18 Soraka with * 30 AP (full support build) - 120-370 shield(for ally and yourself), 135 heal over 10 seconds, 13,5 hp per second. Health to health conversion - 96,4% (you heal for less than health consumed, can be even less depending on grievous wounds) * 200 AP (hybrid support build) 120-370 shield(for ally and yourself), 220 heal over 10 seconds, 22 hp per second. Health to health conversion - 157,1% (you heal for about 1,57 times as much over 10 seconds, as health consumed, can vary depending on grievous wounds) * 700 AP (full AP Soraka) 120-370 shield(for ally and yourself), 470 heal over 10 seconds, 47 hp per second. Health to health conversion - 335,7% (you heal for about 3,36 times as much over 10 seconds, as health consumed) * 7,2 sec cooldown with 40% CDR, 5,4 sec cooldown with 40% CDR while ulting Whenever Soraka uses ability or damages enemy champion with autoattack, allies within 800 range of her have mana restored. This does not trigger for Soraka herself however. |description2 = Soraka deals magic damage to target, silences it and increases damage it takes from all sources by percentage for 2 seconds. |leveling2 = % |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 650 }} New E of Soraka has two parts - passive and active. Passive allows her to mana sustain her allies, although it no longer does it in burst of mana fashion but in slower and more active way(which is roundabout way to say it is weaker). Her active however is powerful spell, not only you damage and silence target, you also amplify all non-true damage it takes. It is spammable spell but it has only mediocre range. ;Level 18 Soraka with * 30 AP (full support build) - 230 magic damage, 12% more damage taken for 2 sec * 200 AP (hybrid support build) - 315 magic damage, 12% more damage taken for 2 sec * 700 AP (full AP soraka) - 565 magic damage, 12% more damage taken for 2 sec * 5,4 sec cooldown with 40% CDR, 4,05 sec cooldown with 40% CDR while ulting * PS: A Midsummer Night's Dream reference. When Breath of Stars is not on cooldown, grants Breath of Stars stack every 6 seconds(reduced by CDR). Any stack increases Breath of Stars duration by 0.5 seconds(1tick of heal). Can have up to 10 stacks(5 second duration). |description2 = Soraka fills her allies with awe of stars, healing all allies within range every 0.5 seconds and granting them bonus armor and magic resist. While Breath of Stars is active, Soraka gains 10% bonus movement speed and her basic abilities have 25% shorter cooldowns. Lasts for 5 (0 stacks) to 7.5 (5 stacks) seconds. |leveling2 = |cooldown = 60 |cost = health + 100 mana |range = 800 }} And at last, ultimate. Great team sustain tool with low cooldown and spammability but with game-changing potential due to armor and mr aura. It no longer has global presence, but now offers strong utility and power from level 1. However at lower it eats fast through mana pool and does not have immediate power. It's hp cost also makes its self sustain weaker. * 30 AP (full support build) - 268-536 hp per duration, 53 hp per second, 35 armor and MR aura * 200 AP (hybrid support build) - 350-700 hp per duration, 70 hp per second, 35 armor and MR aura * 700 AP (full AP Soraka) - 600-1200 hp per duration, 120 hp per second, 35 armor and MR aura * 36 sec cooldown with 40% CDR, 72 from start of cooldown till fully charged (10 stacks) with 40% CDR Role Definition While her damage does not scale well off AP ( .5 + .55 amplified by up to 12%, offering maximum of 111,6% AP "burst") her utility in her passive and heals scale well with AP, making AP items strong buy. However, her utility is not completely AP dependent, and potential AoE damage reduction of Q(if marks are triggered), shield value(that is independent of AP), silence with damage amplification for allies and armor and MR aura on ultimate allows to build tankier builds as well (where you have to keep in mind to use her W properly, as it's health to health ratio will be about 1:1, so you can't use it for self sustain) Category:Custom champions